


【jaydick】杰森•陶德的鬼屋历险

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 杰森和人打赌要进入鬼屋，在那里他认识了一个漂亮的小男孩。





	【jaydick】杰森•陶德的鬼屋历险

雷声隆隆，大雨即将倾盆而下，杰森•陶德站在废弃的格雷森家的大门外，心中忐忑不安。  
他现在有点后悔，为什么要答应学校里那些坏小子们这个赌约——从鬼屋里拿出能够证明其出处的一件东西。  
众所周知，在几年前的惨剧发生后，格雷森家就被彻底的遗弃，在之后的不久，就开始有流言传说人们会听到格雷森家的屋子里传出诡异的叹息声，还有有奇怪的声响或者亮光突然出现。  
一开始大家还有些将信将疑，直到某天一个想要从格雷森家偷东西的小贼被人发现昏迷在屋子外的草坪上，当他醒过来的时候疯狂的大喊着“有鬼！”  
从那以后格雷森家就成了小镇里著名的鬼宅。  
不是没有胆大包天的坏小子们试图入侵，但每个人最后都被吓得哭爹喊娘的嚎啕着从鬼屋里逃了出来。  
而作为新来的转学生，不幸成为小混混们勒索目标的杰森，却要挑战进入鬼屋。  
他还记得当那群混小子听到他要挑战进入鬼屋的话后，原本趾高气昂的表情变成了扭曲的惊恐，最后转化成了色厉内荏的假笑。  
“我等着。”  
他们当然要等着，等到布鲁斯出差离开这里，杰森就会痛快的放开拳脚，让他们知道痛苦是什么滋味。  
但是现在，他就要进入鬼屋了。  
不进去当然也是可以，最多不过再稍微忍耐几天会被嘲笑成是胆小鬼罢了，可是杰森身为男人的自尊却不允许他临阵逃脱。  
“想想布鲁斯的教导，想想我们过去的经历，鬼魂没什么可怕的。”  
小男孩深吸一口气，终于迈开了他进入鬼屋的第一步。  
院子里的草已经长的很长了，几乎没过杰森的小腿，几年没有被人打理的结果就是这样。  
杰森用力的把草踩下去，试图自己趟出一条小路。  
“我说，你为什么不回家去呢？”一个男孩的声音突然出现在他的耳边，杰森被吓了一跳，他猛的抬起头，试图寻找发出声音的人。如果他确定那个混蛋在哪儿，他绝对要冲上去狠狠的揍他，就算事后被布鲁斯拉去书房谈话也在所不惜！  
然后他看到一个漂亮的小男孩正坐在屋子正门的阶梯上，托着腮看着他。  
一个发着珍珠色光芒，半透明的小男孩。  
杰森僵立在那里，他不知道他现在是该惊声尖叫，还是撒开腿就跑。  
“你……你好……”最后他垂下头，结结巴巴的向对方问好，并偷偷抬起眼皮想要看看那个男孩鬼的反应。  
“你好！”男孩鬼看上去有点吃惊，然后很快的又变得兴高采烈，开始叽叽喳喳的向杰森抱怨，“很久没有人这么有礼貌的向我问好了，他们总是一看到我就吓得尖叫着逃跑。”  
其实我现在也很想跑开。杰森这样想着，然后鼓起勇气再次看向那个男孩。  
那是个和他差不多大的小男孩，看上去好看极了，是那种会有很多女孩子会喜欢的类型。看看他漂亮的眼睛，再看看他的笑容，如果他出现在学校里，杰森也一定会忍不住去找他玩。  
如果不是相遇的地点是在鬼屋，而他又显然是个幽灵的话。  
“我叫迪克，你叫什么呢？你为什么来这儿？”小男孩站起来，站在台阶最后一级快活的冲他眨眨眼，然后一个飞跃，在空中翻滚了一圈儿后落到离杰森两三米远的地方。  
杰森先是被吓得后退了几步，才开始惊叹于小男孩之前的动作好像是在飞，然后又开始怀疑这是不是因为他是鬼魂的关系。  
“你活着的时候也能做到吗？”该死，他居然真的问出来了。  
“什么？”迪克看上去并没有生气，他只是困惑的歪了歪头，然后才恍然大悟的给予回复:“当然没问题了！我可是飞翔的格雷森的一员！我们是最好的空中飞人。”  
随着讲述他露出自豪的表情，整张脸都在熠熠生辉，最后他还情不自禁的做出了谢幕时感谢的动作，优雅又流畅。  
“那么，现在能告诉我你的名字了吗？”迪克这次再度靠近，没有把杰森吓得再次试图远离。  
哪个小孩都拒绝不了马戏团的明星。  
但在告知名字这方面，杰森却还有顾虑，布鲁斯曾经数次严肃的警告他不许把名字随便告知他人，即使现在他在学校用的名字也是假名。他不知道是该告诉迪克他的真名，还是在学校里用的那个滑稽的假名。  
“好吧好吧，名字这东西当然是不能随便告知告知他人的，那么小翅膀，你又是为何而来？”迪克有些失落的嘀嘀咕咕了两句，才抬起眼看着杰森。  
杰森拒绝不了那样的眼神，在他的脑子意识到他不该把那愚蠢的理由说出来之前，他的嘴就已经说出了一切。  
“真是群混蛋。”迪克义愤填膺的说，“我那个时候也有好几个坏家伙这么欺负我来着，不过后来都被女孩子打跑了。”  
看看，我猜的果然没错，万人迷小子。杰森暗暗的想。  
“那么好吧，我就来祝你一臂之力。”迪克笑着试图去拉杰森的胳膊，却扑了个空，“我忘记了……”他低声的说了一句。  
“我们现在进去你家？”杰森慌忙的问，希望迪克能再次快活起来。  
“是的，欢迎，欢迎。”迪克一副小大人的样子，主动带着杰森向屋子里走，然后杰森眼睁睁的看着他穿过大门消失了。过了几十秒，他才半个身子穿过门板，有些尴尬的看着杰森，“抱歉我忘记了，旁边的窗户应该开着，你可以从那边进来。”  
顺着迪克的指示，杰森利落的爬进了屋子。耳边还响着迪克让他小心些的提醒声。  
“他们进来的时候打碎了花瓶，我自己收拾不了，于是我冲他们喊‘嘿，你们不能就这么弄坏东西就跑’，结果他们惨叫着逃跑了，还把窗帘也扯了下来。”迪克指着窗台下散落的窗帘和打碎的花瓶说。  
杰森忍不住哈哈大笑，又被飘起的灰尘激的打了好几个喷嚏。他几乎可以想象的到，那些人那时候惊恐的表情，他希望这一切也发生在那几个该死的小混蛋身上。  
“如果布鲁斯知道了，也会让他们这么干。”杰森回忆起他有时候打碎了什么之后，布鲁斯那不赞同的表情。  
“布鲁斯？你的爸爸吗？”迪克好奇的问。  
“他是我的养父。”杰森不知道他该不该在迪克面前提起布鲁斯的名字，但看起来他毫无恶意。  
“布鲁斯？”迪克沉思了一会儿，“我爸爸妈妈有位老朋友就叫这个名字，他们本来说过段时间就要带我去拜访他。”小男孩的脸上直到此刻才露出真正悲伤的神色。  
杰森害怕看到其他人哭泣，可是迪克却并没有哭泣。他只是沉默了一会儿，然后突然问他:“你能帮我一个忙吗？”  
“当然可以。”他的大脑和身体都这么想。  
迪克带着他来到客厅，然后指着小茶几上一张被放倒的照片说道:“能帮我把这个立起来吗？”  
茶几上和放倒的相框背面都积了厚厚的灰尘，大概在那一场惨剧发生后，人们慌慌张张的在这屋子里走着，不小心碰歪了茶几，碰倒了相框，然后就一直维持到了今天。  
伸出手小心翼翼的扶起相框，那上边是一张全家福，一对夫妻带着一个孩子对着镜头咧开嘴快活的笑着，他们身上穿着一样的戏服，背后是高高的马戏团帐篷。  
一张看到之后就会令人忍不住心生愉悦的照片，只是一道裂痕穿过了相框的正中，就像是被打碎的现实。  
“谢谢，谢谢。”迪克小声的念叨着，他半透明的手指小心翼翼的在照片上他父母的面孔上梭巡。杰森不知道在这么些年里，他有没有看着相框拼命的想要把它掀开，可是却无能为力的只能看着相框背面的灰尘一天天积的更多。  
杰森想要安慰迪克，想要拍拍他的肩膀告诉他这没什么，或者把他揽进怀里，狠狠的抱住他。可是他搭过去的手只穿过了一片空气。  
“我……也许我能帮你找找他们？”杰森想要尽他所能的为迪克做些什么。  
“谢谢你。”迪克再次重复他的谢意，“可是我不知道他们去了哪儿，我醒过来的时候他们就已经不见了，我想他们一定是上天堂了。”他这么说着，看上去有些沮丧，他大概在为他的被留下而困惑和悲伤。  
“我回去后会帮你问问布鲁斯的，他有很多知道很多的朋友，一定知道该怎么帮你。”他希望布鲁斯那些行为古怪的朋友们能够不是给他们添乱，而是真的能帮上点什么忙。  
“那就太好了。那么我们快去找你的任务目标吧，我知道一个绝对能证明你来过这里的东西。”  
终于迪克的脸上又重现了笑容，他给杰森指了一个方向。他们俩一起穿过走廊，爬上了二楼。  
上楼的楼梯吱吱喳喳，只有杰森一个人的脚步声，他突然想到，如果这个时候有人注意到这里，会不会明天就有了关于鬼屋的新的传说？  
迪克注意到了他的笑容，在杰森把他的想法说出来之后，他也笑出了声，并认为这有趣极了。  
两个孩子很快的来到了他们的目的地，那是迪克的屋子，一间看上去非常温馨的房间，也是过去的杰森曾梦寐以求的属于他的房间。  
听从迪克的指挥拉开抽屉，杰森在一打笔记中抽出了一张保存的非常完好的海报。  
“这是我第一次上台演出那天的宣传海报，所以这上边是三个人而不是两个。”迪克很自豪的跳上桌子，又一个后空翻跳下来，充分展示了他身为马戏团明星的身手，“可惜这里没有高台，不然我可以飞给你看。”最后他不无遗憾的说。  
看着这张海报，杰森觉得开心极了，他原本的目标的只不过一两个写上格雷森名字的本子或纸什么的，得到这样具有纪念意义的珍藏，简直就是意外之喜。  
“那么明天，你就可以用这个狠狠的让那群胆小鬼丢脸了。”狡黠的眨眨眼，迪克脸上露出一个坏笑。  
想象了一下那个场面，杰森也嘿嘿笑了起来。  
他们又一起聊了一会儿，迪克告诉杰森马戏团的生活，大象、老虎还有小丑什么的，杰森告诉迪克他和布鲁斯曾碰到过的奇奇怪怪的一些事情，他们都觉得这个夜晚非常愉快。  
当杰森最后依依不舍的离开，他挥着手和迪克约定之后他还会来玩。  
***  
回到家的时候已经有些晚了，杰森本来以为他会看到布鲁斯和过去一样坐在客厅等他回来，然后和他好好谈谈关于晚归的问题。  
但是黑漆漆的房间里并没有人，杰森最后在厨房的餐桌上找到了布鲁斯的留言，告诉杰森他要离开几天，阿福会好好照顾他，以及，别惹事。  
杰森撇撇嘴，吃掉了阿福给他留的夜宵，然后回屋爬上床，把迪克给他的海报放在床头后，就沉沉的睡了过去。  
布鲁斯不在，就意味着他自由了！于是杰森忍不住的第二天白天就又跑去了鬼屋，可是翻遍了整栋屋子，他都没找到迪克的身影。  
也许鬼魂不能在白天出现？  
他这样想着，在晚上就又来了一次。  
依旧没有找到迪克，就好像昨天晚上他碰到的那个漂亮的鬼魂小男孩不过是他的一场梦。  
只有那张飞翔的格雷森的海报让他知道，那一切都是真实发生过的。  
也许迪克只是累了，困了，所以找地方睡着了？杰森这样想着。  
之后的几天里，他利用了一切课余时间去格雷森家寻找、等待，甚至忘记了他和那群混小子的赌约。  
直到他在放学后被堵在学校后的小巷里才想起这一点。  
“嘿，胆小鬼，不敢去鬼屋，连向我们跪下求饶都不敢了吗？”领头的家伙趾高气昂的戳着杰森的胸口，然后被杰森狠狠拍开。  
“我当然进去了，还拿到了东西。”杰森气哼哼的把书包摘了下来，把海报从笔记本里抽出展示给他们看，“我可不是你们这群提到鬼屋都打颤的白痴。”  
“这是假的！”领头的家伙顿时脸色通红的扭曲了面孔，一把把杰森手里的海报抢过来揉成一团丢在地上，“随随便便找了不知道一个什么纸就来骗我们！”  
连续几天的找不到迪克的焦虑到了此刻全都转化成了怒火，杰森捏紧拳头狂吼一声扑了过去。  
一场混战，杰森被打的鼻青脸肿，那群混小子也没一个讨得了好，各个都被打的哇哇惨叫，想必之后很长一段时间都不敢再去找杰森的麻烦。  
但杰森一点也不觉得开心，他努力的想把被揉的皱巴巴的海报给伸展平整，却只是徒劳无功，就好像随着海报被损坏，迪克也永远不会再出现在他面前出现了一样。  
大滴大滴的眼泪从眼眶中滑落，泪水滑过伤口带来火辣辣的痛感。  
杰森•陶德，一个坚强的男子汉，生平第一次哭的这么伤心。  
当他看到布鲁斯的车子停在门口，他这幅样子绝对遮掩不住打架的事实，布鲁斯的暴风骤雨即将到来，可这点也不能再让杰森害怕了，他失去了迪克。  
他站在门口的草坪上，看着布鲁斯从车上下来，很不高兴的看了他一眼，但并没有如杰森意料中的那样开始准备谈谈，而是转到了车子的后备箱那里，拿出了一架小小的轮椅。  
天啊，布鲁斯真的这么生气吗？居然已经连打断他的腿之后的轮椅都准备好了？  
看着布鲁斯展开轮椅，杰森的双腿开始隐隐发痛。  
然后他看到身形高大的男人打开车子后门，抱出一个苍白瘦小的孩子放入轮椅。  
那个孩子的样子是那么的熟悉！！  
“你以后要多个兄弟了。”布鲁斯的脸上不掩疲态，却也充满了喜悦。  
“你好，我是迪克•格雷森。”轮椅上瘦弱却依旧好看的惊人的孩子冲杰森露出一个友好的微笑。  
杰森深深呼吸了几下，强行压下胸口满溢的喜悦，废了很大的力气让他的声音不至于哽咽，这都是因为他的朋友回来了，还是活着的！！  
他想要冲上去，想要紧紧的拥抱迪克，可他害怕吓住他，他看上去实在是太虚弱了！  
“我是杰森，杰森•陶德。”最后，他只给出了一个名字。  
“很高兴认识你，小翅膀。”熟悉的快活笑容出现在迪克的脸上。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 迪克其实并没有死，他只是昏迷了，因为灵魂被困在格雷森家的房子里，所以几年来一直没有醒来，直到布鲁斯找到了他，并叫来了扎塔娜帮忙唤回了他。  
> 他还需要一段时间才能恢复健康，但是相信有杰森的陪伴，他将恢复的很快。


End file.
